A safety rotating closure is disclosed for a multi-compartment bottle, for example, a two-chamber bottle, with a separate pour neck.
In the household and in a commercial-industrial application, substances are often used which consist of separate components. For example, the substances are detergents or gardening agents or also agricultural agents which consist of at least two flowable or liquid individual components which must be stored separately from one another and come into contact with one another only when poured out. In this connection it is necessary to house the individual components in a standard container which has several chambers. For this purpose multi-compartment bottles, especially of plastic, which are produced in one or more parts, are known from the prior art.
To prevent the individual components from coming into contact with one another too early, in addition to multi-compartment bottles with a common pour opening for the chambers there are also multi-compartment bottles, conventionally two-chamber bottles which have a separate pour neck with its own pour opening for each chamber. Providing the separate pour openings with separate closures, for example rotating closures, is known.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,515 discloses a two-chamber bottle which has two separate pour openings. Each pour opening is provided with a separate closure. The closures are mounted on a platform which can be slipped onto the pour necks. Finally there is an overcap which can be placed over the pour neck provided with the closure platform.
US 2003/0173364 A1 describes a canister-like, two-chamber container which has a pour neck with two pour openings. The outside wall of the common pour neck is provided with an external thread. After attaching separate closure stoppers for the pour openings, a screw cap can be screwed onto the common pour neck.
Due to the often basic or acid contents of the multi-compartment bottles or in the case of other problematical contents, there is often the desire to seal these bottles child-proof. Therefore fundamentally any individual rotating closure can be provided with a child safety. In any case this approach is not extremely user-friendly in application. Therefore, the prior art discloses a sealing cap for a multi-compartment bottle, especially for a two-chamber bottle which can be screwed onto the common bottle neck of the multi-compartment bottle. The rotating closure has a sealing membrane which is located within the closure which is pressed against the edges of the mouth of the pour openings when the closure is screwed on. Sealing of the pour openings via the sealing membrane is unfortunately often simply unsatisfactory. When the rotating closure is screwed on and off, the opening edges rub against the sealing surface of the sealing membrane. In this way the sealing membrane can wear and then no longer closes correctly. The child safety feature of this known rotating closure consists in positive locking of interlocking elements located on the closure with the correspondingly made counterparts on the bottle neck. This dictates that bottles which are to be provided with a childproof closure must be produced separately.